


【盾冬/芽詹/stucky】Steve or Stevie?

by peachubby



Series: 【stucky/evanstan 一发完pwp合集】 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachubby/pseuds/peachubby
Summary: 芽芽 x 性！转！吧唧Underage现代设定注意避雷
Relationships: Steve rogers x bucky barnes
Series: 【stucky/evanstan 一发完pwp合集】 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1450348
Kudos: 22
Collections: Stucky, 盾冬





	【盾冬/芽詹/stucky】Steve or Stevie?

**Author's Note:**

> 芽芽 x 性！转！吧唧  
Underage  
现代设定  
注意避雷

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯！你到底什么时候才能把我说的话当回事？！”不出他所料，巴琪在打开门看到他的一瞬间就发出了怒吼，句尾的感叹号甚至快要实质化的跳出来，乘着怒气砸在他还流着血的脑袋上。

“……巴琪，巴琪！你听我说……”史蒂夫在下一个感叹号砸过来之前抢着开口，“这，这其实是我骑车不小心摔的。”史蒂夫习惯性的打着磕绊说谎，又习惯性的在说谎的时候摸摸鼻子、挠挠后脑勺，无意中碰到新鲜的伤口让他的表情一瞬间变得痛苦，还强扯出一个傻笑，仰着脸看着他几乎气成一头小母狮子的女朋友，指望着自己能被相信。

巴琪盯着史蒂夫被血液染成橙色的金发，又气又心疼。她闭了闭眼，努力忽略自己男朋友那个愚蠢的谎，把眼泪和更多埋怨的话都咽下去，只从唇缝里挤出两个字，“……进来！”

她用了些力气砰的一声关上门。史蒂夫犹犹豫豫的在巴琪家沙发上坐下，看着她气腾腾的走进了里屋，气腾腾的拿着医药箱走出来。

巴琪熟练地为史蒂夫擦去血迹，她甚至没打算收敛多少力气，希望这个倔强的家伙再疼一些涨涨记性，下次别再再不自量力去找打、揽麻烦。

拿着酒精棉球的手到了史蒂夫脸上到底是轻柔了，她当然舍不得。巴琪垂着眼睛叹了口气，“这次又是为什么？”

史蒂夫见她愿意跟自己讲话了，开心的往巴琪给自己上药的手蹭了蹭，“我说了啊骑车的时候……”

一双绿眼睛猛地抬起来瞪着他，那眼神已经在说“史蒂夫罗杰斯你最后考虑清楚要是还敢说一句蠢到死的谎话下一个打你的人就是你巴琪姐姐我本人”。

史蒂夫悻悻地缩了缩脖子，撇撇嘴，“来找你的路上看到有四个流氓跟踪一个女孩子，她看起来很害怕……”

“然后呢？布鲁克林志愿片警先生就再一次见义勇为了？那女孩甚至有跟你说谢谢吗？”

“……没有，她看到我和那四个人打起来就赶紧跑了。”史蒂夫低下头，像个被家长训斥的小学生，末了又添一句，“但是我能理解她。”

巴琪气得眉尾上扬，“你理解她？那你能不能理解理解我？看到你受伤我不害怕吗？我不在你身边的每分每秒都在担心你是不是又受了伤，我不害怕吗？”

史蒂夫追着巴琪撤回去的手握住，“巴琪，对不起总是让你担心我……”他讨好地摩挲着巴琪的手指，“可是当时她真的需要帮助。”

巴琪听到这，知道这家伙下一次还是会这么做，气得再一次把手抽回去，“可你就不能学聪明点？那几个人又还没对她做什么，你就不能先报警或者再叫几个人帮忙？非要自己冲上去单挑四个？你是比他们强壮还是比他们会打架？”

她正在心里气呼呼的想着，这颗倔强起来的豆芽菜真是个小混蛋。小混蛋就不负她所望地再次开口激怒了她，“巴琪，你不明白。也许下一次那个被跟踪、被欺负的女生就会是你，只要想到这个我就不可能袖手旁观！下一次看到我还是会去阻止那些人！”

这句话让巴琪又甜蜜又痛苦。史蒂夫是多么好的人，天真的以为只要这样做，就会有人像他帮助别人那样，在将来帮助他的巴琪。

可是，万一……万一有一天，史蒂夫遇到了身上带着刀子的坏人呢？又万一他们甚至带着枪呢？那么巴琪再也等不到史蒂夫敲开她的家门、然后为他上药了。万一真的有这一天呢？

想到这，大颗大颗的眼泪从巴琪的眼眶掉出来，砸得史蒂夫手背和心一起发烫发痛。“嘿，巴琪，别哭，巴琪，我没事！你看呀，我不是好好的吗？”史蒂夫凑近了她，吻她的眼泪和鼻尖。

巴琪大力的回吻在他唇上，她先吻到的是自己咸涩的眼泪。她像猫追猎物一样叼住史蒂夫的下唇，用尖尖的虎牙含了恨意似的恶意磨他，被压抑着的哽咽在喉咙里成了带着哭腔的轻哼。史蒂夫痛得嘶出了声，又被自己女朋友的猫脾气可爱的心脏颤动着痒痒起来。

巴琪松开他，这回咬上了自己的下唇，原来红润的唇瞬间被咬得发了白，史蒂夫盯着那里，只觉得脑袋顶伤口的血全都止住了，开始往小腹下方回流。

她咬了那么一小会，委委屈屈地抬起头，盯着史蒂夫有些失神的眼睛，委委屈屈地说，“史蒂夫……有时候我真的分不清你是太在乎我，还是根本不在乎我。”巴琪说着说着胸膛起伏得更厉害了，她有些丧气，又为了史蒂夫的不听劝而绝望，“如果你为别人打架的时候连命都丢了，还怎么来保护我？没有你我要怎么办，你想过没有？”

史蒂夫也叹气，他没想到自己让巴琪担心受害成这样，把人揽进自己瘦弱的怀里，“好了，巴琪，我知道了。下次我一定先保护好自己，我的宝贝巴琪还在家里等着我呢，我就这样跟自己说，好不好？”史蒂夫一下又一下顺着她的背，同时努力忽略巴琪柔软的胸部蹭在自己胸前的触感。

巴琪在他怀里擦擦眼泪，抬起头，眼睛眨了两下问，“真的？你保证？”

他笑，“真的，我保证。”

巴琪又埋下头去，收紧双臂抱紧他，“……我还是不信。你这小混蛋总是说得好听，真遇到了还是行动比脑子快。”她闷着声反驳。

史蒂夫被自己女朋友香香的柔软身体紧紧抱着蹭个不停，脑子根本转不动了，皮肤瞬间从脖子红到了耳朵尖。他在巴琪发间深深吸了口气，艰难的推推她纤薄的肩膀，“好啦，不会的……巴琪，快……快停下来。”

巴琪被轻轻的推开时还有些茫然，她盯着史蒂夫红红的脸看了看，还是没明白发生了什么，直到她看到自己男朋友裤裆中间顶起的那一块，一瞬间也红了脸，她又习惯性的咬住自己的嘴唇，视线还没收回来。

史蒂夫再也受不了，凑过去把巴琪的嘴唇抢夺进自己嘴里，磨着她在无数个吻的间隙撒娇，“巴琪……想要你。”

“……去床上。”巴琪用舌头把史蒂夫的吻顶回去，抓着他的手腕从沙发上起身往自己房间走去。

史蒂夫被巴琪带着坐在她床边的椅子上，巴琪跨开腿坐上来，他勃起的硬物隔着巴琪的短裙抵在她腿间。身上的人明知道这一点，故意扭着腰磨着那里，让他更硬了些。巴琪捧着他的脸一刻不停的吻，两只手滑下去解开他的衬衫，将衣物褪到胳膊，然后……

然后史蒂夫就发现他的两只手被女朋友绑在了椅子上——用他自己的衣服！

他亲爱的巴琪像个小恶魔一样结束了让他意乱情迷的吻，盯着一脸茫然的史蒂夫，把自己棕色的长头发撩到肩膀的一侧，然后就起身离开了他。

“我不要你，我有小史蒂薇。毕竟你下一次还是会这么不要命的打架，我得提前适应一下没有了男朋友的生活。”巴琪从衣柜拿出一个小盒子，放在了床上，背对着他开始脱掉自己的衣服。

他发誓他看到了巴琪脑袋顶上恶魔的小尖角和身后的恶魔尾巴。

……就知道她没那么容易消气。史蒂夫在心里哀嚎。

“史蒂薇”还是他送给巴琪的呢。

某一次他要外出访学两个月，彼时这对小情侣刚刚才确定心意、尝了禁果，正是情浓。两个人都没法想象几十天没有对方的夜晚要怎么度过。于是在史蒂夫动身的前一天，他买了那个小巧的按摩棒给巴琪。两个月六十天的夜里，他们靠视频通话和这个小玩意好不容易才熬了过去。巴琪甚至给它起了名字叫“史蒂薇”。

史蒂夫看了看自己腿间硬得崩溃的凸起，又盯着床上那个小盒子，现在他开始有些恨“史蒂薇”了。

巴琪把自己脱得就剩一条半身短裙，史蒂夫盯着她在空气里站立起来的粉红乳尖，和周围小巧乳房上一圈圆圆的粉，他觉得自己的理智在崩坏的边缘。

“巴琪……”他语气里的哀求和那双蓝色下垂狗狗眼很难不让人心软，然而巴琪就是拥有抵抗力。

她用鼻子哼了一声，在床上平躺好，还垫了一个柔软的小枕头在腰下面。巴琪打开那个小盒子拿出里面的“史蒂薇”，然后分开腿，把手伸向了自己的裙底。

在裙子的遮挡下，史蒂夫其实什么都看不见。但他完全想象的出来，他的巴琪是怎么用那双干净修长的手先把自己揉湿，床上的女孩已经闭着眼轻轻喘息起来了，她咬着唇，睫毛随着动作轻轻颤着，一只眼忽然睁开瞥向史蒂夫，挑战着自己男朋友的极限，看到他差点被自己的目光噎到之后又满意地闭上了眼。

史蒂夫看到巴琪把手抽出来的时候上面已经泛着水光了，她就用湿着的手抚过那根不算大的按摩棒顶端，再一次向腿间探过去。

“噢……”房间里同时响起巴琪和史蒂夫两个人的喘息，史蒂夫就眼看着巴琪弓起身体，把那根东西送了进去，发出满足的叹息。

史蒂夫的阴茎在绷紧的裤子里跳了跳，他多么想念巴琪身体紧致温暖的触感。要承认自己正嫉妒一根按摩棒真的是很难的事情，然而他现在就嫉妒的发了疯。

女孩子光洁的颈子微微离开了枕头，扬起好看的弧度，史蒂夫知道巴琪在试着开始抽插，她一向紧得要命，前几次动作总是没那么容易。他盯着巴琪细长的手臂，数着她操弄自己的次数。

在第七次的时候终于完整的吞进了整个“史蒂薇”，那根按摩棒外面翘起的部分也一定抵住了巴琪最敏感的阴蒂。史蒂夫凭着那两个月他们视频时巴琪做给他看的记忆，在脑子里一分不差的想象出此刻巴琪裙底的画面。

巴琪咬着唇，夹着“史蒂薇”并拢了腿侧过身子，连按摩棒都被裙子挡得严严实实，史蒂夫只能看到一个背影，腰间的裙子明明还穿的整整齐齐呢。

她用一只手抽插了几下，喘出轻轻的鼻音，史蒂夫终于看到了他的情敌“史蒂薇”的一小部分，很快又隐没在百褶裙里面。这画面让史蒂夫身体又热了几度。然后他看到巴琪摸索着打开了按摩棒的振动开关，振动的声音传出来，同时逼出巴琪更满足的呻吟。

脊椎在雪白的皮肤上面隐隐突出来，纤细的背部像一张张满的弓，脆弱的随着身体里夹着的东西振动而颤抖着，好像再满一些就要断了似的。

史蒂夫听到巴琪的喘息和呻吟越来越破碎，她抽插自己的动作也越来越快，他就这么看着自己的女朋友当着自己的面，快要用按摩棒把自己送上高潮，自己的阴茎却被布料勒着，硬的比全身的伤加起来还痛。

……还有什么惩罚比这更残忍吗？史蒂夫目光一刻没离开巴基，咽了口口水，在心里默默摇头，一定没有了。

巴琪的腰和大腿抖起来，随着她用了些力插入自己，丰腴的臀腿上轻微颤起小小的肉波，史蒂夫看到巴琪拿着按摩棒的那只胳膊因为快感覆着一层凸起，自己也在一瞬间被鸡皮疙瘩爬满全身。这样的画面让他看着，实在是太超过了。

“以后没有你……我也可以……嗯、哈啊……”史蒂夫明白巴琪在说气话，气自己打架不要命的行为。即使巴琪想说的话被自己的动作和情欲噎的不清不楚，身体里搅动的水声越来越快、越来越响。

“嗯、史蒂夫……史蒂夫史蒂夫史蒂夫……”前一秒还在说自己不需要他的人，此刻却叫着他的名字到了顶峰。他看到巴琪的身体以腰肢为中心，脆弱又剧烈的颤抖了很多次，直到高潮的余韵有所消退。

巴琪终于转过身，“史蒂薇”还插在她的身体里。史蒂夫看到裙摆下方已经沾上了一大片水迹，她的女朋友就在他面前潮吹了，而他甚至都没有参与让巴琪高潮这件事情当中。

这样的认知让他崩溃，自己的腿间状况更是糟糕，勃起的阴茎已经痛过了头，下腹一阵阵收缩着，在得不到抚慰的情况下甚至憋出了前液。

巴琪从剧烈的高潮里缓过了神，此时又转过身侧向他，盯着他，用沾着情欲、比往常低一些的声音有些委屈地说，“史蒂夫，我还是想要你。史蒂薇没有你热，还过于硬了，我有点疼。”

“所以你怎么忍心不保护好自己。我只想要你啊，史蒂夫。”巴琪的声音听起来像是要哭了。

“操。”史蒂夫还以为他难得爆的粗口仅仅憋在心里，他并不知道自己说出了那个字。

“我错了，宝贝，我的宝贝巴琪。我保证，以后绝对不让自己受伤了，好吗？”史蒂夫看到巴琪点了点头，被汗沾湿的头发黏在红红的脸蛋上。

“连他妈的头发都比我先碰到我的巴琪。”史蒂夫在心里爆了第二次粗口。但他开口时却显得温柔又耐心，“现在，宝贝，听我的，先放开……不，应该先……可以先把它拿出来吗，巴琪宝贝？”

巴琪又听话的点点头，一次高潮已经足够让她脱力，她面对着史蒂夫，手伸向身后，想要把按摩棒拔出来。那动作慢的让史蒂夫想要控诉，他告诉自己，没关系的，马上自己就可以被放开了。

然而巴琪的动作突然一滞，按摩棒还在震动着，似乎抵上了巴琪身体里的某个点，巴琪的呼吸急促起来，眼睛紧紧的闭上，甚至有眼泪滴了出来消失在枕巾里。史蒂夫看到巴琪小巧的乳尖再次挺立起来。

“操……”这是今天史蒂夫第三次破例，他顶着自己的裤子，试图能缓解自己发痛的欲望。

抽出按摩棒的动作变了性质，巴琪的手滑落在床单上无助地揪住一大片，而身体则动弹不得，两条长腿绞紧了夹着的东西。

“巴琪！”史蒂夫不仅嫉妒，他现在在跟那根按摩棒生气了。

“抱歉史蒂夫……我……我就快到了……啊嗯……”史蒂夫眼看着巴琪开始摆动着腰在按摩棒上操弄着自己。

从被绑住开始一直没停的挣脱动作在这一刻有了成果，一只手上的衣物终于松弛了下来。史蒂夫飞快的抽出手，又飞快的解开另一只手的束缚，并且在走向床铺的过程中成功的脱掉了自己的裤子，

史蒂夫报复性地把“史蒂薇”从她女朋友的身体里拔了出来，恨恨的扔在床下的地毯上。上一波高潮的情液这回没了阻碍，才从那个熟软红透的小口大量地流出来。

“操……”史蒂夫看着那里一张一合，空虚的邀请着他，几乎失去了呼吸，但他终于懒得计数了。

巴琪的快感被生生截断，她不满的扭动着身体，眼泪也流个不停，身下的床单被她抓揉、浸湿，成了乱糟糟的一团。巴琪崩溃似的起身，把自己挂在史蒂夫并不强壮的身上，在他耳边叫着他的名字呜咽着求他。

“操我，快操我，史蒂夫，我要你……”

史蒂夫一只手扣紧了巴琪的背，她的心跳隔着乳尖打在他身上，另一只手毫无障碍伸进两根手指在巴琪身体里飞快的搅动，里面的液体仿佛流不完似的，又顺着他的手指沾湿了整个手掌。

他用巴琪身体里的液体在自己的阴茎上撸动了两下，然后握着巴琪的腰用力快速顶到了最深，发出咕叽的水声。

巴琪一声呜咽被顶回去了半截，她咬在史蒂夫的肩膀上，整具光裸的身体在史蒂夫怀里颤抖着，脱了力开始向后仰到。

史蒂夫托着巴琪的背让她躺回床上，然后架起她的腿窝折在胸前大力的操进去。

巴琪的身体本来就在高潮的边缘，此刻更是快速不自控地收缩着，绞得史蒂夫头上的伤口蹦跳着疼，在疼里又混着晕眩而强烈的性快感。史蒂夫觉得他此刻就是死在巴琪身体里也绝无怨言。

身下的女孩眼神已经失了焦，史蒂夫从那双努力睁大看着自己的眼睛里看到了充满情欲的自己。史蒂夫更急更快的插进去，巴琪可怜兮兮的叫声太好听了，他怎么也听不够。

“巴琪，巴琪……你说，你的朋友们知道你在床上是个多么浪荡的小婊子吗？”

“呜……”巴琪的双眼猛地聚焦，史蒂夫从来没说过这样重的话，她委屈的呜咽出声，任谁看都是史蒂夫欺负了她。一双湿漉漉的绿眼睛盛的性欲纯洁又浪荡，满溢出来淹没了史蒂夫，但他忽略不了巴琪猛然缩紧的小穴。

史蒂夫压下身子去吻巴琪，舌头勾住她的狠狠逗弄，身下的抽插不停。“巴恩斯夫人知道她的宝贝女儿未成年就被男朋友干了吗？知道你有多厉害，还在上高中就能用按摩棒这种好东西把自己操到差点失禁吗？”

巴琪的眼泪从眼角两边流下来，她一句话都说不出来了，只能拼命摇着头，没被折起来的那条腿此时却勾上了史蒂夫的腰，努力将自己的下体撞向史蒂夫。史蒂夫被巴琪抽动的穴肉吸得脊椎发麻，想到那里面进入过不属于他的东西就气得发疯。

那该死的东西甚至还他妈是他自己买来的！

“你是我一个人的小婊子，知道吗巴琪？”史蒂夫一只手揉上巴琪的阴蒂，巴琪瞬间呼吸急促，弓起身子迎着史蒂夫的手。那里的毛发被认真修剪过，被史蒂夫插入的地方咬的紧紧的，整个阴部看起来没有一点缝隙，泛着粉色，像颗可爱的水蜜桃。“你他妈的完美。这里，”史蒂夫抹了一把结合处的水液，送进巴琪嘴里，“这里只有我可以插进去，只有我，知道吗？”

巴琪含着沾满自己味道的手指，抽噎着拼命点头。史蒂夫把手指抽出来，按着巴琪的腰撞向自己的阴茎，不要命似的操着她。

“史蒂夫……”巴琪快要被快感杀掉了，满脑子回放着头一次从史蒂夫那听到的荤话，她被撞得意识模糊，“射进来射在我里面史蒂夫亲爱的求求你射在我里面宝贝求你射进来射进来……”巴琪甚至不知道自己在说什么，她怀疑自己的理智已经被史蒂夫操到火星去了。

“说到什么你爱听的好话了？小婊子？”史蒂夫偏不如愿，明明自己也快到了，他却后撤着抽出来，不紧不慢的用龟头在里面转圈磨着。

巴琪绝望的伸出手勾住史蒂夫的脖子，把人拉下来狠狠压在自己唇上，仿佛弥补身下没被插满似的，她吮着史蒂夫的舌尖拼命的吸，让他的舌头操进自己的口腔。

史蒂夫一个挺身顶进去，两个人同时“嘶——”地倒吸气，“你这么紧，Puppy……再紧一点宝贝，再紧一点就射给你。”

巴琪听话的缩紧了身体，史蒂夫把她的两条腿并好扛在自己同一侧肩膀，狠狠地操弄了几下，巴琪的臀瓣被他的身体撞得发红，呻吟声破碎不堪，夹杂着哭泣。

史蒂夫一巴掌扇在那些红上，巴琪哭得更让人心疼了，但史蒂夫知道她明明就喜欢这个，他被咬的几乎没有抽插的空间。

“巴琪，宝贝……我的小婊子这么棒，我怎么可能舍得把你一个人留在世界上。”情欲的顶端太尖锐，很容易刺破理智，巴琪混沌的大脑撞进自己幻想过无数次的、史蒂夫可能受重伤的可能性，拼命点头，挺着腰用身体讨好史蒂夫，她不能让他离开自己。

“你这样非得让全世界的男人都死在你床上不可，只有我能满足你，是不是，宝贝？”史蒂夫紧紧地压着巴琪一下一下干她。

巴琪的头发滑进嘴里，被她和嘴唇抿在一起咬住，她还被装着，肉体撞击肉体发出啪啪的响声，身体里的情液没完没了似的被史蒂夫的阴茎带出来，她甚至看到史蒂夫的耻毛和胯部都泛着晶莹的水光。

她真的是史蒂夫口中淫荡的婊子，浪货。她在这个认知里耻的捂住了脸，却拦不住奇怪的骄傲和满足感混着快感蒸腾上来，很快驱赶了她勉强回魂的羞耻心。

“史蒂夫……快到了，呜，射在我里面，射进来……”巴琪剧烈地颤抖则，他知道史蒂夫也快要高潮，他正撞得越来越快，一下比一下深。史蒂夫在她身上压抑地粗喘着，巴琪的眼泪混着唾液被撞进口腔，哭腔断断续续。小小的乳房在胸前被压紧，乳头摩擦过史蒂夫的胸膛，又被抓住在两指间揉搓，另一边又被史蒂夫低下头含进嘴里轻轻撕咬。

巴琪弓起身体，高潮猛烈的击中了她。史蒂夫感觉自己的阴茎被深深的吸住，随后一波热液打在柱身上，激得他也终于射了出来。

两个人的身体被史蒂夫的阴茎紧紧连在一起，巴琪还颤动着咬着他不放呢。眼泪依然从巴琪的眼睛里滚落出来，史蒂夫伏在她身上耐心的吻去她所有的泪。

他的女孩哭得好像失而复得，可是他们明明一刻都没有分开过。

直到巴琪不再哭，高潮的余韵褪去。他们温柔的接吻，一个接一个，永远吻不够似的。

————————————————————————————  
“史蒂夫·罗杰斯！你把我的史蒂薇怎么了？！”

“扔了。”史蒂夫学着巴琪，从鼻子里哼出声给她听。


End file.
